


Seeing Stars (Taric x Aurelion Sol Smut Fic)

by Angel_of_Stone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Foreskin Play, Hypnosis, M/M, Precum, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone
Summary: Taric climbs Mount Targon in an attempt to find redemption at the hands of an Aspect of Valoran, and certainly finds some kind of powerful creature that has taken residence there. Dragon x Human in the LoL universe between Aurelion Sol and Taric.





	Seeing Stars (Taric x Aurelion Sol Smut Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post again, to the few of you who may have been waiting for another story, I do feel bad about my incredible apathy when I get close to finishing work. Oh well, life is like that sometimes I suppose. Hopefully you can expect the next one much sooner. Thanks for reading!

“We offer no entry to outsiders.” came the sharp voice of the man as cold and biting as the current weather, “None other than the Rakkor are welcome within these walls.”

Peering out from underneath a thick cloak that thoroughly wrapped around his body, the wanderer remained undeterred, eager to make passage through the village that lay before him. “I seek not to trouble your people, I will do nothing within your hold, I will speak to no one, look at nothing. My goal is singular; to climb Mount Targon, and to do that I must pass through your village. I simply wish to pass though and nothing more.”

The steel helmed guard leered in response to this, clearly not wanting to allow this foreigner into his tribal territory. “I can allow no such thing. As a Rakkor, I can not abide by a wanderer untrained in the true art of fighting to continue down this road. The path to the summit is fraught with danger and is nigh unscalable, even to those who have dedicated their entire lives to perfection in battle, let alone an untrained vagabond desperately cowering within his cloak.”

“You will allow me passage, or I shall take my passage.” the traveler retorted forcefully, one hand lowering the cowl around his face while his other gripped the sword sheathed on his belt. “My redemption lies at the top of this mountain, and I  _ will _ claim it.”

The Rakkor looked on at the face of the man before him, the figure’s chiseled jawline, gracefully flowing locks of silky auburn hair, and determined gaze upon his veteran face shook the guard. The sheer force of dedication in pursuit of his goal that emanated from the man was enough to make the Rakkor think twice. Though the guard would not personally be responsible if the wanderer died, the Rakkor rarely allowed travelers passage as a countermeasure against a wanton waste of life. This man on the other hand was indomitable, and looked like he could put up a fight, at least for a time. Despite this however, the guard was still reluctant to allow the roamer through as even the most seasoned of warriors fared little chance of making the perilous trek up to the summit.

“I may yet grant you passage. However, you must tell me; by what merit will you make it to the summit, and for what purpose do you challenge Mount Targon?”

“I challenge this Mountain as punishment for military crimes against my people of Demacia, and it is with my years of marital training and honing my body and mind that I deem myself capable of reaching the summit.” the cloaked man responded, his solemn, stoic confidence never faltering for a second.

“One last thing before I let you pass. So that we can remember and honor those who fall on Targon, even those not of the Rakkor, I would ask your name.” the guard asked distantly, yet with reverence.

With but one word the mysterious traveler responded, “Taric.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Standing at the top of the Rakkor village watchtower, two men watched as the cloaked figure disappeared into the snow laden landscape. Thankfully for the man known only as Taric, the snow had stopped, leaving only a heavy white blanket of cold upon the slopes of Targon, yet as any Rakkor knew, the weather was untrustworthy and could change tempestuously at any moment.

“Does it weigh upon your consciousness? That you have likely sent a man to his death, his final moments to be snuffed out by the hardships of the Mountain?” the taller, more commanding of the two asked.

“I wish I could say otherwise, but the truth is, of course it does. I could have rejected him, saved him from the cruelty of Targon. But there was something about him Pantheon. Something in his eyes, something about his words. Something I couldn’t turn away.” the second explained with a heavy heart.

“Stay not with your heavy heart. I have known some of these men from the common kingdoms. Sometimes there is no explanation for their motives, self-destructive behavior is quite common. You cannot blame yourself for this man’s actions. Only Targon may judge this man now.”

______________________________________________________________________

So cold, everything felt hot. So tired, his muscles would not act. So strained, his vision blurred. So deprived of food, of water, or rest, his conviction wavered. Could he truly best this monumental challenge? Taric had come so far already, farther than most men could dream of going, the weight of his exile and the promise of redemption driving him to inhuman lengths, the engine burning and tempering him into a machine that forsook all necessities, driven solely by the goal of climbing this hellscape known as Mount Targon.

But even with such forces driving him, he could do only so much. The flames of devotion smoldered into embers within him, his mortal flesh succumbing to the taxing labors required to scale the unforgiving terrain. Desperate to find his peace at the top of the mountain, Taric’s mind cried out with rage as his the days without food, without shelter, without rest broke down his body, leaving it to fail in his time of need. Fail just like Taric had, the impetus that forced his exile in the first place.

Collapsing, unable to move his muscles from the frozen stone that sapped what little heat he had left in his body, the battered wanderer resigned himself to the mountain that would inevitably become his icy grave, as it had for so many before him. His vision darkened and his breaths slowed as his life slowly escaped from his body, his will to continue living melting away.

It was in this moment of bleak despair when Taric heard a voice. It was faint, but was enough to keep Taric holding on, if only for one more moment. Though he was unsure if it was a sign of his redemption, or him having finally descended into insanity, Taric listened anyways hoping to find some kind of answer.  _ What...we...mortal...mountain...come...seek… _ The words rang out nearly inaudibly within his mind, though Taric could feel the absolute power of the entity to which they belonged. The knowledge that somebody, something was out there watching him rekindled the flames within his spirit.

Against all odds, the beaten, broken body of the former Demacian rose again, a second surge of determination driving him to find the source of the voice calling out to him, and with the voice, find solace and purpose once again. 

_ Follow...the...stars... _

Again, Taric heard the voice, this time clearer and louder, making him certain that the voice was leading him towards his ultimate goal. Though it was nearly impossible to see through the flurry of snow and clouds that looked more like tar than cotton, the weary wanderer could just barely make out  three stars in the stormy sky pointing him around a bend in the mountain. Still quite the distant trek, but with his vigor renewed with the presence of the guiding voice, Taric continued as quick as his nearly broken body would allow.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rounding the bend Taric was faced with a large cave entrance that was surprisingly untouched by the ongoing blizzard. 

_ So mortal, you have made it. I must say, I’m impressed… your kind rarely shows itself so stalwart.  _ Taric’s heart sung as he heard the voice again, so close and so powerful, the moment of his redemption had finally arrived.  _ Enter my domain, human. _

At the behest of the guiding voice, Taric entered the mouth of the cave, glad to be free from the icy grip of the barren mountain, but more so eager to realize the destiny that he had sought during this whole journey.

As soon as he entered, his eyes caught sight of the most powerful being Taric had even seen, one so imposing he could scarcely imagine a being so strong and majestic could exist. A twenty-four foot long being composed of what appeared to be pure cosmic energy stood before Taric, who likely appeared tiny before the massive creature in spite of his six foot height. Towering over the human, the being that could only really be described as a celestial dragon gazed downwards, inspecting the mortal who had entered the cavern.

“ _ I am the Voice of Light, Aurelion Sol. What have you come seeking mortal?” _ the dragon spoke, his powerful yet not overbearing voice echoed both within the cave and within Taric’s mind. 

“I’ve come seeking redemption and purpose from the protectors of this mountain. I am an exile from my kingdom and have been tasked with climbing this mountain to atone for my sins. Lost and destitute, I now seek a new purpose in life.” Taric explained, in awe of Aurelion Sol’s utter majesty. “Are you by chance an Aspect of Valoran?”

“ _ I...am such.” _ the dragon stated with mild hesitation in his voice, something that seemed slightly unfitting for such a regal being.  _ “As forger of the starry sky you mortals so frequently look upon from this planet, I am known as the Aspect of Creation.”  _

“The stars in the sky… all the complex constellations and beautiful gems amongst the cosmos… those are your doing?” Taric asked, appalled at the handiwork of the ‘Aspect’ before him.

Nearly shuddering at the unabashed praise, Aurelion Sol smiled as he gently floated into the air moving towards the human. “ _ That it was. Allow me to demonstrate.”  _ the dragon declared haughtily, proceeding to then form a starry ball of energy within his clawed palm. “ _ Look upon this light and see my ability.”  _ At this, Aurelion Sol let go of the miniature star and allowed it to float slowly towards Taric where it began to orbit around his head at eye level, as if the man was the center of his own small solar system.

Immediately, Taric’s eyes were drawn to the glowing sphere, an indescribable rainbow of lustrous light emanated from within. The sheer beauty of it was unrivaled by anything Taric had seen previously, and he was unable to look away, the warming glow soothing and relaxing the weary adventurer to his very core. “ _ You look quite tired. Why not allow yourself some rest? You’ve earned it after all.”  _ the certain voice called out to Taric who’s attention had been more or less fully consumed by the star revolving around him.

“Hmm...I should rest” the man responded, the reply forming a bit slowly in his mind as he continued his intent watch of the light orb, enraptured by the rainbow that began to color his vision. As he said this he slumped to the ground, leaning against the cavern’s wall for support.

_ “You seek purpose do you not? I have an offer for you mortal.”  _ Aurelion Sol offered, forming another ball of light within his hands.  _ “As an Aspect I seek a champion. Will you be my champion?”  _ As he proposed his question, the second star left his grasp and joined it’s twin in orbit around Taric’s gaze. The addition of yet more bountiful, enrapturing essence overwhelmed the senses of the human further, causing him to get fully lost within the stars’ blissful radiance. Relaxing further against the wall, Taric’s breaths slowed and his eyelids drooped as his entire form was caressed by the euphoria provided by Aurelion Sol, smiling lazily as the warmth of mystic pleasure filled his body.  _ “If you become my champion you can just simply relax… let me do all the hard thinking for you. Don’t you want to feel the warmth of my light forever?” _

“Mmmmhh… it’s so...pretty… the light.” Taric mumbled slowly, the words were even harder to find within his mind which felt as vast and empty as the starry night sky.

_ “Shhh...just relax now little one… just let me give you light… give you warmth… be my champion.” _ the dragon soothed, a solitary claw stroking the man’s long hair.

“O-okay...Aru...Arelon...Aurelo…” Taric attempted, his bliss-addled faculties hindering his ability to speak.

_ “Please, just call me master.” _ the dragon purred, continuing to comfort his new follower.

“Yes...master....” Taric managed, the warm pleasure in his body surging as he uttered the word ‘master,’ his relaxed body tensing at the rush of blissful heat.

“ _ Marvelous.” _ Aurelion Sol smiled, “ _ Let me grant you the power befitting a champion of a celestial dragon. First, your armor; crafted of the most refined gems, that sparkle and shine in the light, a reminder of my grand power.”  _ As he said this, Aurelion Sol materialized a set of shining, gem-studded armor within a radiant flash in his hands, the deep blue gems reminiscent of the dragon’s own azure cosmic body.  _ “Now off with those drab garments!”  _ Aurelion commanded.

“Yes...master…” Taric said, removing his cloak and dull fur amor, stripping down to his underwear, his pleasured face wearing eyes remaining distant as he complied with the request. Sighing as he finished, the human felt a rush of pleasing warmth as he followed the will of his new master, though the warmth seemed to pool in one area of his body, causing a bit of a tent to form within his final scrap of clothing.

As he presented the armor to Taric, Aurelion Sol sniffed intently, a curious scent catching his attention. Though it was slight, his draconic senses were able to detect it, even faintly. Following the scent, the celestial dragon was drawn toward the undergarments of his new champion, more precisely a small patch of wetness that had begun to accumulate on the fabric’s surface. Scenting the moisture more closely, a tingle of warmth climbed down Aurelion Sol’s spine, the heavy scent triggering a surprisingly powerful response within his body.

_ “Oh my, what have we here? It seems that my powers seem to be having quite the effect on you my new servant.”  _ the towering serpent teased, though he was irritated about the extent that the scent of a lowly human’s arousal was able to stir a reaction from him. It’s simply that it had been centuries since another warm-blooded being had entered his area, he reasoned, nothing more.

_ “Very well, remove all of your clothing so that I may inspect my new champion fully, and be assured that you possess the physical strength required to be a servant of the great Star Forger.”  _ the dragon commanded, already eying the recently revealed, powerfully robust body that Taric had cultivated during his years as a soldier. Shedding his underwear, albeit with a bit of difficulty as a result of his stiff manhood, Taric presented himself unabashedly to his master as requested. Even though he was but a mortal, the toned abs, defined biceps, and other sinewy muscles that flexed beneath the skin of the freshly exposed man within the cave drew Aurelion Sol’s eyes like an enchantment. Taric's most attractive feature was his massive, generously uncut manhood that strained prominently from his loins. While most human men would consider themselves quite big at eight inches, Taric's turgid member was slightly more than ten inches from the bunching of foreskin at his tip to the base.

 

Picking up the human and holding him with his grasp, the dragon traced his nose across the body, savoring the feeling of another being's warmth. Taric was limp within the clutch of Aurelion Sol, the colors dancing within his vision causing the already spectacular dragon to appear vividly tinted as he throbbed in bliss. Aurelion Sol continued tracing his snout about Taric's body, relishing in the full, flush scent of the other male, until he came to the source of the scent that sent tingling warmth from his neck to his tail.

Watching intently as the shaft twitched rhythmically, the companion starved drake licked his lips involuntarily as a glistening drop of crystalline preseed spilled forth from within Taric's ample foreskin. The scent of arousal, though imperceptible to humans, was caught within the mind of the dragon who had not felt even a whisper of pleasure for longer than ever he could remember.  _ “Mrrrrrgh...I shall allow myself a taste… To sample the ‘vitality’ of the warrior who shall carry my name.”  _ Aurelion murmured, a pleasured drawl detectable with the formerly regal voice, though the celestial dragon's faculties remained much sharper than the hypnotized warrior.

Aurelion Sol's great blue hued tongue extended from his lips as it traced the contours of Taric's ripped figure. Taric couldn't help but smile a faint smile as the slimy appendage explored his body, the contract feeling like nearly imperceptible ticking on his surprisingly numb flesh, his senses only capable of registering the hypnotic luminesce and warmth of the states orbiting his vision. In spite of the sweat and grime that had accumulated on Taric's body over the course of his journey, the exhaustive trek completed without the former soldier ever removing his armor, Aurelion Sol continued his ministrations, the salty muskiness possessing an indescribable allure to the dragon. 

A simultaneous gasp, squeal, groan and moan was forced from Taric's throat as the dextrous tongue suddenly encircled his shaft, the previous numbness from before not present at all in the sensitive flesh of Taric's maleness. This hypersensitivity drove Taric wild as his cock was squeezed and massaged by the wet, nimble tongue coiling around his cock. Moaning desperately within Aurelion Sol's grasp, another glob of gooey preseed oozed from Taric's tip as he was nearly brought to orgasm within seconds, the phenomenally overwhelming sensation of the warm dragon tongue kneading his cock more exhilarating and gratifying than any sex he had ever experienced combined.

A murr of utter delight rumbled from the Star Forger's throat, the sticky precum sweeter than honey in the contact-starved dragon's mouth. Aurelion Sol retracted his tongue shortly after, leaving the saliva sickened length to pulse needily, desperately searching for the final touch of pleasure to achieve release, yet the human's master left the leaking length alone as he thoroughly licked his lips once again.

_ “Mmmmmnhhh… It has been too long since I've engaged in carnal activities, it must be. I enjoyed that too much considering you are but a simple human.”  _ Aurelion Sol huffed, continuing to sniff the heavily scented air as his instinctual desire for more of Taric's pre betrayed his stated draconic superiority.  _ “Still…I did enjoy it. Your scent, your taste… The sweetness is heavy in my mouth. It is addicting... I have forgotten such pleasures in my isolation. But what harm is there in indulging myself, even if it's with a insignificant race like yours.” _

Returning his incredible prehensile tongue to the aching rod, the celestial dragon probed the drooling entrance to the human's fleshy hood, the very tip of the organ penetrating and swirling within the highly receptive foreskin. Chuffing and growling as he collected more of the sticky, clear preseed that had pooled within the squishy hood, Aurelion Sol continuing to relish the flavor of the liquid arousal.

“Aaaahn...master, I'm going...to cum…” Taric moaned as the writhing tongue that so delightfully stretched his innervated hood and rubbed against the sensitive purple tip sent flames of immeasurable pleasure coursing through his trembling form.

_ “Graaaghh… You will do no such thing. Even such a superior being like me would take some time to recover from spilling my seed, and I require your full vigor. Therefore, you will not cum until I allow it, pet.”  _ Aurelion Sol rumbled, his tongue quickly returning to suckle Taric's sizable manhood.

Though he had nearly reached the point of no return, just as his new master had requested, Taric found that even as his impossibly sensitive cock was greedily milked by the agile dragon tongue, he remained right on the edge of sweet release unable to orgasm. The mind-wracking assault of pleasure of his most sensitive organ that was granted increased responsiveness to sensation became torturously pleasing, each squirm and flick of Aurelion's ravenous tongue within his foreskin forcefully edging the human beyond comprehension. 

The already dizzying rainbow of color blurred further as Taric was taken fully within Aurelion Sol’s maw, the hot, moist caress somehow driving him even closer to orgasm, more spurts of translucent stickiness drooling into the wet embrace of the dragon’s mouth. Taric’s size had ensured that he had never fully hilted a lover of his, female or otherwise, so the novel sensation of having his cock completely sheathed within a slick orifice drove him even further into the depths of searing, bottomless pleasure, the continuously building pressure to explode compounding ever further as the human was denied his orgasm. Could he speak, Taric would surely be begging, pleading with the controlling dragon to allow him relief from this onslaught of agonizing stimulation, yet in his mesmerized state he did naught but buck weakly into the dragon’s maw that pleasured him with insatiable lust.

Under the psychedelic effects of his new master’s hypnosis the suckling maw and squeezing tongue continued their barrage for what felt like hours, the moonlight seeping in from the cavern's mouth seeming to fluctuate wildly in the mind of the moaning human. In reality, Aurelion Sol relinquished the man from the silky prison of his maw after a couple of minutes, clear strings of saliva and precum bridging Taric's length and Aurelion's snout.

_ “Graaaghh… You are so sweet,”  _ the dragon panted, drunk on lust fueled by the rich, masculine flavors of the exiled human,  _ “so male. I find myself growing addicted to the nectar that pools within your intriguing hood of flesh.”  _

Placing Taric back upon the ground gently, Aurelion Sol rolled onto his back, a pose that he almost never assumed as it presented his soft, weak underbelly and was a sign of submission. Seeing the majestic, all-powerful Forger of Stars in such a compromising position confused the subservient wanderer, the imprinted knowledge in Taric’s mind telling him that his master is not one to ever show weakness, though the inexplicably alluring display of docility made the human all the hornier.

_ “Over here pet. Climb upon my chest, so that I may… test your vitality more. I must attend to your whole body after all.”  _ Aurelion Sol said, beckoning Taric with a claw as breathed in heavily in an attempt to fill his nostrils with the scent of his arousal. Taric unsteadily climbed into the dragon's chest, straddling him with his legs and resting his oozing, throbbing, sizeable shaft against the mighty, starry blue sternum. Craning his neck forward, Aurelion Sol used his foot long tongue to lap up the string of glistening stickiness that dangled tantalizingly from the uncut tip of Taric's cock.

Murring as the gooey arousal warned his mouth, the titanic claws one again picked up Taric, but only briefly so as to flip him around.  _ “As pleasing as your surprisingly large phallus is, I am a thorough dragon, and I have yet to finish inspecting my new champion fully.”  _ Admiring the muscular back of the man seated upon his chest, Aurelion Sol was surprised at how beautifully sculpted Taric's entire body was, even for one of a lesser race. The rippling, sinewy musculature flexing beneath the tight, unblemished skin of his back was framed elegantly by the immaculate, flowing hair that cascaded down from Taric's head. The celestial dragon's gaze traced natural contours of Taric's back, following the line of defined muscles down to their natural conclusion.

To describe the physique of Taric in one word, the whole of his figure can be described as ‘beautiful.’ His calming, coffee colored eyes, gleaming smile, angled jaw, ravishing hair, defined pecs adorned with pert nipples, incredible abs, and a massive, uncut, aesthetic cock. But all of these things paled in comparison to the godly perfection that lay at the base of his spine. Taric's ample rear was as carefully groomed as anywhere else on his body, the completely smooth, bountiful cheeks awe-inspiring. His immaculate backside was was powerful and laden with attractive musculature, but was also magnificently shapely, making an ass that would make any woman jealous and even the straightest man hard. It was the first time Aurelion Sol had seen beauty in a mortal before. And it drove him wild.

The celestial dragon pushed the human’s torso downward, forcing the wanderer’s upper body to lay flat against the dragon’s broad chest, submissively presenting his ass to his master. Dragging his tongue through the cleft of the mesmerized human’s backside, Taric shuddered as the warm muscular appendage teased the sensitive ring of muscle. The simple licks alone that so deliciously grazed such an erogenous zone would have sent him over the edge if he was allowed to cum, but once the clenching entrance was spread Taric was faced with pleasure he was entirely unprepared for. Forced by the hypnosis into relaxing for the probing tongue that penetrated him slowly, Taric’s heavy cock jumped and flexed against his master’s chest as his rarely stimulated depths were spread open by the widening tongue. With the goal of stretching and preparing the mortal for a more vigorous tonguing, Aurelion Sol simply inserted himself slowly, inch by inch into the incredibly tight orifice. The draconic tongue soon already penetrated deeper than anything Taric had ever felt, the novel sensations amplified by the unnatural sensitivity brought on through Aurelion Sol’s magics, and the tongue hardly had more than half of its footlong length within the quivering human.

As the tongue widened within him, it pressed against his prostate forcing the trembling man to meekly whimper, an unexpected sound from such a robust ex-soldier. However, even tears of excruciating pleasure began to well up within Taric’s half-lidded eyes as the ever increasing denial of his orgasm continued, the inferno of ecstasy radiating from the tongue’s massage of his g-spot causing his already drippy cock to begin to leak like a faucet.

Taric clenched as the twelve inches of wet, slimy, dragon tongue bottomed out within him, the massive appendage stretching his depths, warming him to the core. Panting heavily, Taric was burdened by the exhaustive pleasure of being speared by the substantial tongue, barely even able to weakly twitch and groan as he lay flat on the dragon’s accommodating chest that rose and fell greatly as Aurelion Sol’s own pleasured breaths deepened.

Though Taric could scarcely imagine being subjected to yet more pleasure, once the dragon began withdrawing his tongue from within the hopelessly contracting interior, Taric was stimulated anew. Each inch that had been slowly inserted into him retreated in an equally methodical fashion, the fresh pleasure of such stimulating contact causing his cock to become harder than stone. Moaning louder than ever as the snaking, slimy tongue lubricated his insides as it exited, the smooth rubbing sensation caused more of Taric’s translucent pre to seep forth, a veritable pool of stickiness forming between Taric’s abs and Aurelion’s chest as they sandwiched the hypersensitive organ.

_ “Hnnggggg...I had forgotten the complexity that is the flavor of masculinity.” _ Aurelion Sol huffed as his tongue swirled within his mouth.  _ “I also find your pathetic squirming in response to my tongue somewhat… cute. So, I think I will help myself to you once again…” _

Returning his tongue to Taric’s twitching entrance, the dragon once again quickly teased the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue, taking great pleasure in hearing a sharp inhalation from the human that straddled him each time he threatened to penetrate the tight hole. 

“Please master… I need you… inside… I feel so empty… without you.” Taric moaned, desperately missing the satisfaction of being filled with hot wetness. The utter desperation in Taric’s plea stoked the flames of carnal desire within Aurelion all the more, a pleasant heat filling him as he basked in the domination of the mortal before him. Though Aurelion Sol never found humans to be all that fearsome, seeing that human beg and grovel in submission before him was incredibly appealing and definitely drew some warmth to his slit.

Finally, after some minutes of teasing the poor human, the slick protrusion once again pushed inside of Taric, this time not so gently however. Quickly thrusting his tongue into the man’s well-prepared but still incredibly tight depths, Aurelion Sol fucked his thrall with little restraint. Writhing and squirming within him wildly, Taric was exposed to sensations he could hardly have imagined, the thrashing tongue was so flexible and hot within him. Each needy crevice and sensitive spot was stimulated thoroughly in ways only a long, prehensile appendage could. Within seconds Taric was subjected to even more pleasure than when his cock was tasted, the lust-addled man only able to weakly shudder and cry out in bliss as his body was stripped of control by that heavenly tongue. Every time his swollen prostate was rubbed by the coiling appendage Taric couldn’t resist whimpering in delight, the enjoyable reaction only causing the dragon to focus more intently upon the hidden bulb of pleasure. Each time the muscular tongue licked and kneaded his g-spot, a fresh wave of pleasure coursed through his body with such intensity Taric wanted to scream in coupled ecstasy and desperation, Aurelion Sol deliberately focusing his ministrations on the human’s most sensitive area knowing he was incapable of the release he so frantically pleaded for.

_ “Groooooaaaarrgggghh...yes, so enchanting.” _ Aurelion Sol groaned, his tongue slipping wetly back within his maw.  _ “You’ve got me quite worked up human...so much so I feel that I cannot ignore my… pressing need any further.”  _ The growing tightness within his slit was achingly apparent as the dragon became more and more worked up from watching Taric plead desperately for release.  _ “I may yet grant you relief, if you tend to me, my pet.” _

“Anything… for you… Master…” Taric stated, the words coming slowly to him through the hazy fog clouding his mind, though he was quick to act and obey the command of Aurelion Sol. Crawling on all fours, Taric made his way down the mighty dragon's powerful body, the human's comparatively small hands feeling the raw power of the sinewy musculature that lay underneath the starry scales. 

Taric continued until he reached the heat that lay between Aurelion's flanks, laying flat on top of the dragon’s soft underbelly, reaching his hands forward to investigate the growing arousal. Though normally quite hard to see due to his rear half's translucency, in his excited state his light blue tip was peeking out from the moist vent. Placing his hands on both sides of the slit, Taric began gently kneading and massaging the sensitive flesh.

Taric had never seen a celestial dragon before, let alone pleasured one intimately, but Aurelion Sol's contented groans were sign enough that his hands were having the intended effect. Moving farther and farther inwards, the caressing hands reached the point where the damp, lust-swollen lips of the slit were breached by the head of Aurelion's still mostly hidden maleness. Placing his hands on the bright blue cockhead, Taric squeezed the stiffness within his hands, a rumbling sigh escaping from the dragon's throat. As the hands worked his receptive tip, Aurelion Sol could feel himself growing harder, his length pushing farther out of his slit.

_ “Hnnnnffff… you are very skilled with your hands...hhhhnnnraaaghh… human…” _ the dragon moaned, dropping his heavy head back in ecstasy, giving in to the consuming pleasure of a warm touch that he had missed for far too long. Taric's fingers continued dancing across the draconic shaft, particularly focusing on the underside of the spaded tip as the powerful length flexed needily each time the exploring fingers stimulated the sensitive area. 

“Master…very… sensitive…” Taric commented, smiling lazily, noting how the responsive shaft jumped and readily leaked at such light stimulation.

_ “Yes...it has been some time since I’ve been...graaah...so stimulated.”  _ the majestic dragon huffed, the proud Forger of Stars now moaning on the ground even as a simple human worked his length. Taric continued his exploration of the light-blue cock as it reached nearly half way out of it’s warm shelter, intrigued by how it parted the entrance to the vent that squelched wetly accompanying each jerking flex. As Taric’s hands worshipped Aurelion Sol, the virile draconic cock drooled eagerly causing the member to be slathered liberally with it’s own slimy production. 

The lust-addled servant, enamored with the copious fluid, brought a finger to his lips and sampled the gooey pre. At once, Taric’s tongue was alight with all manner of flavors, his tongue too made more sensitive by the dragon’s magic. The precum was heavy and masculine, the virile spiciness accented by a pleasant note of sweetness, and a lingering bitter earthiness remained as he gulped down the stickiness.  

After tasting of the liquid arousal, Taric became instantly addicted, a ravenous desire to taste more draconic preseed overpowering what little thought remained in the ensorcelled man's mind.

Crawling up to the length, Taric repositioned himself so that he sat cross-legged around the rhythmically pulsating vent, allowing Aurelion's jutting staff to rest in between, the human's own drooling cock rubbing and frotting against the dragon's. In this new position, Taric was able to stroke the lubricated length from it's tip to the slit, as well as lick the fervently leaking production that spilled forth. Nursing the cock as if the translucent nectar was the blood of life itself, Taric quickened his stroking in order to both coax out more of the sweetness, as well as to further pleasure his master.

In this new position, Taric was able to get a closer look at the moist vent that squelched wetly as the muscles within flexed in response to the coursing pleasure. Intrigued by the unique draconian anatomy, Taric began inserting his fingers within the vent’s interior, following the smooth shaft into it’s heated domain until he reached the bulbous base of the immense cock.

Immediately Aurelion Sol bucked in response to the sudden penetration of his most sensitive area, his transparent tail slapping the ground suddenly and his clawed toes splaying wide on the ends of his tensing legs.  _ “N-noo...ngahhh...not there...please, too sensitive.” _ the ‘all powerful’ dragon grimaced forcefully squirting a warm string of precum, which then proceeded to dribble out of Taric’s mouth. The intense pleasure of his sensitive knot being squeezed while still within his slit was indescribably pleasurable to the dragon, his increased sensitivity as a result of his lengthy dry spell doing him no favors either. 

Keeping his massaging hands well within the confines of the slit, Taric teased the smooth muscular walls, fascinated as they desperately squeezed against the invading digits each time they pressed against the supremely sensitive knot at the base of the cock. 

Thirsty for more delectable dragon pre, Taric once again firmly squeezed the bulge of Aurelion Sol’s cock, the flexing member loosing a sticky spray of the liquid in response.  _ “Mrrraaaaagh...too...much...I can’t... keep it in…”  _ Aurelion spat, his whole body shuddering and jolting once again. With the continued clenching of the lubricated muscles, Taric's hands were forced out of the slimy depths, the rest of the dragon's turgid length following moments later.

It was then that Taric was finally able to see the towering spire that was Aurelion Sol's cock in it's full glory. Still positioned between his legs, Taric could see that even his immense ten and a half inch member didn't reach even halfway up the dragon's own gargantuan twenty-two inch maleness. The vivid light-blue member was quite smooth, and the upwardly curved length tapered gently before the spaded head. At the base was a prominent, but not overly large knot that would likely not keep the dragon tied to an appropriately sized mate, but rather served as the most pleasurable and sensitive part of the organ. And of course, the round knot could only said to be not overly large in comparison to the length as a whole, but the colossal cock was larger around than both of Taric's hands could manage at just the head, let alone the sizable bulb Aurelion was sporting.

_ “There I am in full, mortal...hrrrghh… which means I am getting quite close.” _ the dragon panted hotly, his swollen erection flexing powerfully and drooling readily between the human's legs.

Well aware of the torture that is being close to orgasm, Taric was intent on helping his master release as quickly as he could. Wrapping his arms around right beneath the head, and tightening his legs around the knotted base, Taric humped against the nearly two foot length, stimulating the cock with the whole of his torso. Growling and roaring in ecstasy, the textured and muscular definition of Taric's pecs and abs as they ground against the slimy, lubricated shaft was the most intensely pleasurable thing that Aurelion Sol had experienced in so very long.

The mighty, powerful celestial dragon, who could wield magics that could break a man in seconds, and breathe Starfire that could burn stone, now could do not but groan needily and shudder helplessly as he was rubbed by the human. Rising and falling as quickly as he could against the sizeable cock, Taric's own throbbing maleness pressed and rubbed against the rock-hard flesh.

It was too much. The massaging contact against his most sensitive flesh brought surging stimulation that coursed through the cock outward, quickly eroding the years of built up sexual tension.

_ “Hrrrrgh… I'm going… to...cummm…”  _ Aurelion panted, breathing the words with harsh labor as the tight grip upon his knot made speaking much more difficult than heavily panting. 

Seconds later the giant member swelled to its utmost capacity, throbbing three times alongside the dragon’s pounding heartbeat before an immense, powerful geyser of draconic seed erupted from the cock. The sticky rope of cum arced high into the air, the first spurt more voluminous than any entire load Taric had ever released. Moments after his first spurt, another equally powerful spray of pent-up, virile cum spewed forth, followed by another, and another, each phenomenal ejection of cum accompanied by a flexing of his member, the wildly spasming length too enthusiastic to grip any longer.

While the jets of cum rained down upon him, Taric as well was finally sent over the edge he so desperately desired, the mental lock on his orgasm released as the Aurelion Sol voiced the word  _ cum. _ Bucking his hips subconsciously, and grinding his cock into the draconic one before him, Taric’s cock burst forth as well.

Together, the throbbing dragon and bucking human climaxed, pleasured cries and desperate grunts filled the cave as the essence of man and dragon alike was spilled. 

After so long of being forcefully denied, Taric's orgasm was undeniably the most powerful one he had ever experienced. His cock flexed and strained with such vigor, it was almost painful, his first three shots easily clearing his head. As the overwhelming jolts of sheer simulation spread throughout his thrusting body, tears welled from within Taric's eyes as each pulse of orgasmic delight brought forth a new wave of his gooey cum, the throbbing bliss amplified tenfold due to the torturous denial he had endured.

Well into his tenth spurt, Taric felt no end to the climax that wracked his already precum-addled mind. Continuing to release and release, the overstimulated man nearly wanted the release he so previously yearned for to stop, only able to ride out the excruciatingly long orgasm by helplessly bucking weakly against his thrashing master.

Even after he was thoroughly drained of his essence after his sixteenth and final rope of seed had been loosed, the unparalleled orgasm 　continued to ravage the sensibilities of the poor shuddering human, until finally, the exhausted man's forcibly shuddering muscles collapsed in exhausted bliss. Smiling as cum and tears ran down his face, the human lay upon the dragon's body surrounded by a heavenly wrapping of blissful contentment, the spent wanderer finally able to experience true relief in the afterglow of such a mind-shattering orgasm.

Entering a state of peaceful restfulness, the panting human didn't even flinch as the continuing stream of hot dragon milk continued to rain upon his cum-drenched body, which continued for quite some time. 

Aurelion Sol's much needed release was only halfway through by the time Taric had collapsed upon him. Grunting alongside each massive deluge of seed that burst from his cock, the dragon twisted and writhed on the ground, his entire form tensing as his unrestrained cock flexed freely, even the muscles of his tailhole clenching with abandon.

After minutes of wild ejaculation, Aurelion Sol's own unbelievable orgasm wound down, the previously spasming cock now just weakly throbbing, a small flow still dribbling from the tip as it began retreating back within the slit that had been absolutely drenched in a variety of fluids.

Sighing with hearty contentment, the celestial dragon rested on the ground in utter bliss, mighty chest rising and falling greatly as he floated on the warmth of his afterglow. This continued for a good while, the pair lounging happily, not bothered by the exorbitant amount of milky essence that they were absolutely drenched in.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the dragon finally leaned forward, grunting with exertion as he moved his pleasure-exhausted body. 

_ “My, my what a mess. I always was too productive for my own good…” _ the dragon mused, now fully taking in the absolute volume of cum that soaked him, the human on top of him, the ground around him, and even the cave wall a few feet behind him.  _ “I suppose I should clean you off since you were so kind to me earlier.”  _ Aurelion Sol said, his long tongue once again snaking from between his lips.

With broad licks the long tongue dexterously gathered the gooey essence from Taric's body, the writhing organ causing Taric to weakly laugh as it tickled its way around his body. 

Finishing with his front, Aurelion Sol picked the human up so that he could clean his back, the lengthy tongue making sure to lap up every drop of their mixed essences until the human was fully clean.

_“Ngah, what a vile taste.”_ Aurelion choked, grimacing as he swallowed the potent yet unsavory seed. 

Setting Taric back down again, Aurelion Sol leaned back, a sudden wave of post orgasmic tiredness washing over him.  _ “We shall rest for the time being my champion, but the time for your first task is soon at hand.”  _ Aurelion grumbled, before huffing deeply and closing his eyes, the bound man curling up as well within the refuge of his master's warmth.


End file.
